


Not tall, but definitely dark and mysterious

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Genderbending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Victor Nikiforov, School Dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: Viktoria isn't your typical queen bee who's relying on her looks, wealth, popularity, and the magical ability to validate your existence at the school. In fact, she isn't your typical anything and she hates to be categorized as such, she just happens to fall in the right pool of genes determining her pretty appearance, possess a natural sweetness to everyone, enjoy a good upbringing, fortunate enough to be academically gifted, entertain a combination of interests ranging from computer science to world history, and be romantically attracted to the not tall but definitely dark and mysterious type. You can't just stereotype her.But when some stereotypical jock feels entitled to be her date in the upcoming school dance, she saves herself by claiming she's going with Yuuri Katsuki, the not tall dark mysterious student with a certain reputation. The name is enough to drive him away, but how will the owner react to her name being used this way by Viktoria?An au where a sweet Viktoria claims she's dating the badass Yuuri to save herself from jerks hitting on her, and now she has to deal with the consequences, including Yuuri herself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing lesbian victuuri is a dream that has been tackling me for a while now, and I'm ready. So get prepared from to the cheesy fake dating high school au with pastel vintage enthusiast Viktoria and badass misunderstood goth punk Yuuri, with all the high school chessieness and cliche themes and high school stereotypes that may no longer exist in today's America, I apologize in advance for building this on my mid 2000s teen movies and young adult novels and other fanfics knowledge, I'm no American so I don't know... I did google research though 
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes, feel free to point them out  
> chapter count may change cause i'm an inconsistent beh  
> Also I can't guarantee regular updates but hopefully I won't let you hanging for too long  
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoy

"So I'm walking into the classroom, the teacher on his laptop turns around and checks me out from head to toe, he and the other fifteen guys in class, and he has this...what's the word? Ah, belittling look on his face. He then proceeds to tell me  _Wrong class, graphic design is third on left._ I tell him that no I'm there for programming and he's like  _excuse me?_ And then he laughs along with his herd of idiots! I'm like what's so funny there I'm just here for my elective you rusty nerds, you all smell like you haven't showered in a week!"

"Disgusting!" Sara winces in sympathy for her friend, although she's heard the story at least five times before and Viktoria never hesitates to tell it on any occasion. 

"I know, right? And so they reluctantly accept me as "the girl" in the programming class who they expected to be dumb and clueless but she's pretty so it's fun having her around. And I can't even count to you guys how many times each one of them tried to hit on me, or offer me his precious help, obviously 'cause he's a  _nice guy_ and this might be too complicated for me to get!" 

"What the hell Viktoria? You really had to put up with all this shit for the entire semester?" Jenna, their newly joined friend, asks with disgust evident on her face. The situation itself is enough to make her upset, but the fact it happened to someone as nice as Viktoria is what adds salt to the injury. 

"And the worst part is I didn't even learn anything new in that awful class, it was too basic for my advanced level, I taught myself most of this stuff when I was like 10 but it's one of the required electives that would benefit me for college. Oh god! Imagine being stuck with those mediocres who're constantly reeking of Cheetos and act around me like they hadn't seen a girl in a century. And god how their faces looked whenever I answered any question or completed a code...I loved showing off just to see that look. And how hurt their egos were when I topped the class, fun times."

"They probably had a thing for you, 'cause _you're not like the other girls._ " Yuri might be generally annoyed by the mere existence of his cousin, but he never misses a chance to shit on _those losers_ who bothered her for a considerable period, isn't he the sweetest?

"God yes I want to vomit. They viewed me as a trophy to hunt and they were trying too hard, it was gross. And yes how many times they told _I'm not like the other girls, I'm so different._ I want to know what other girls they're talking about? Son, the only woman you know is your own mother, and she didn't do a good job raising you." 

Laughter erupts from all around the table. "I think they meant you're not the typical school hottie who would usually ignore their existence." Jenna clarifies, while others nod in agreement. 

"See, that's what exactly bothers me. They make assumptions about me based on cliched stereotypes and they're too surprised when I go against them. _Wow Viktoria I'm surprised you know coding, you like gaming too? that's cool, how do you get these high grades? oh Viktoria didn't expect you to be this funny, wow you don't only survive on lettuce like other skinny girls, you're so humble and down to earth Viktoria, oh didn't see this coming, you're a history nerd as well Viktoria, I'm impressed!_ I'm tired." 

"Are we supposed to feel bad about your popular white girl problems?" Yuri grumpily mumbles, back to his regular Yuri self, and the rest of their group cackle before regretting laughing at their friend.

"So rude Yura!" Mila ruffles his hair lightheartedly, somehow he doesn't bite her hand because he's used to her teasing, but he's scary enough when he screams at her, "get your hand off me you hag!" Knowing that Mila is only one year older than him.

"No I don't want your sympathy. All I'm asking for is to be treated for who I'm and for my individuality to be respected without making any stereotypical assumptions about me, thank you. Why do I have to be restricted under a certain category of some dated cliques? Hot, rich, blonde, and dumb...or the queen bee mean girl, or whatever stereotype they want me to conform to? Maybe American high school is the dumbest community I've been in." 

"Especially when you're a foreigner and then you have to clarify every misinformed generalized conception about your country." Mila talks from the experience she shared with Viktoria, that both moved from St Petersburg few years ago. " _Like wow your English is so good despite being Russian, or you Russian girls are so competitive against each others, you know how to keep a man..._ "

"And my personal favorite;  _are you here to spy on us?_ Totally gets me every time." Viktoria grins sarcastically. 

"So original and classic, and I'm supposed to laugh every time. And hey... _how does vodka taste like?_   I got asked that when I was twelve!"

" _You smile a lot for a Russian, aren't you people very serious and frowny?_ "

Even Yuri snorts in agreement, offering his share of similar incidents and impressions he's met with. 

Jenna shakes her head every time, facepalming at the amount of stupidity the foreigners are met with while Sara herself recounts her own experiences as an Italian. "'I'm sorry guys you're going through this. Can't help but feel embarrassed."

"It happens everywhere to anyone who comes from a different background, people are fast to jump to conclusions based on generalized stereotypes and misconceptions. It's a human nature I guess, it helps people familiarize with the stranger and take their precautions. While some of this information is true and applicable, it's also unfair to carry the weight of pre-existing reputations, like when you have to prove to people that you're trustworthy or not a drunkard."

As Viktoria explains, Chris appears out of nowhere to fluster everyone on the table. He places his tray on the table and pulls a chair to plant it between Viktoria and Sara.

"Hello guys, what are we mad about today?" He asks with his usual oh-so-cool tone, and then takes notice Jenna. "Oh we have a guest here, bonjour." 

Viktoria takes the task of introducing one to another, Chris, her annoying best friend, and Jenna the new transfer. It's one of her many social functions to take new students and transfers under her wing to introduce the school to them and befriend them, maybe help them make some friends. She often helps them to fit in and overcome the terrible feeling of alienation after moving to a new environment. It's a feeling she could relate to due to her move from a country to another, and suffering from a dark period of adjustment disorder. 

Usually her efforts are met with gratitude as she guarantees them their social seats, except for one time her generous friendliness was in vain. 

Glancing quickly at the lone figure on the table nearby, she realizes her pride is still hurt a little. It's not an everyday occurrence for her to be rejected, and to meet a person who isn't open to her friendship offer, someone who's so into their own world that they prefer to spend the rest of the school year as an outcast. 

If she could only get her out of her mind. 

"We're mad about perpetuating stereotypes," Viktoria answers Chris's initial question. "how our school only believe in herds because unique individuality isn't real. You either an asshole jock, a mean beauty queen, a tea-spilling gay, or a socially stunted nerd." 

"Can't I be all of them?" Chris goes along, because in fact the keywords if to describe him are: football team, handsome, gossip, gay, grades, without the negative associations...almost

"Just as I can't be a good looking girl and into computer science, but no! I get to only be the popular queen all about fashion trends and a sort of an instagram model with large following while driving a pink car!" 

Chris narrows his eyes at her statement. "You do care about fashion and have a large instagram following and drive a pink car." 

"Yes because some stereotypes can be true but it's not all who I am!" Viktoria justifies, she knows her friend is just teasing her yet she can't help but get a little defensive. "All I'm asking for is for people to not get surprised when they find out I'm different from the image they've created about me." 

"To be honest I'm guilty of the same, I thought you were the queen bee, dating the most popular guy of the school from the football team. Forgive me Viktoria for that!" Jenna begs for her forgiveness and Viktoria laughs in response, reassuring her it's fine as she's aware of her real personality now. 

"But yeah the thing that bothers me all these guys who feel so entitled that I should like them just because of their position on a high school football team or the minions following them around, and they just don't understand the concept of _you're not my type_ that they don't take the rejection." 

"Then what's your type?" Jenna asks curiously, it's even more surprising to her that a girl like Viktoria is hanging around the school single stepping on the hearts of her admirers. 

"Oh no I'm not here for this, bye." Yuri quickly dissolves before they start talking about romance and dating stuff, it weirds him out to hear his cousin discussing her significant other, he further wonders why he even joined them for lunch. 

"Oh yeah I'm totally here for this, hello..." Chris expresses his excitement, the topic of Viktoria's voluntary "celibacy" will never be boring to him. "Believe it or not Jenna, Viktoria never got into a relationship before, and even we as her close friends don't know her type exactly."

In her defense, Viktoria isn't deliberately single, in fact, she's a hopeless romantic who daydreams about all the poetic letters she's willing to write to her love, the Sunday picnics they'll have in the clear field near the woods under the warm spring sun, the two piece couple necklace they'll both wear, the kiss they will share under a cover of darkness away from the rest of the world... It's worst than they all think, how much she's craving the thrills of first times and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

But who's there to love and adore? She's never been interested in her suitors and their efforts to impress her, with their shallow fascination with her and their ego driven dedication to steal her attention. She hasn't admitted it to anyone, but Viktoria is very willing to finally have her first relationship if the person in mind gives the slightest hint, even if it's just a faint smile at her direction.

"I do have a type," Her voice is neither convincing nor convinced. Her friends have always urged her to tell them about the secret crush that has been tormenting her since the beginning of the year. But she's persistent on keeping it a secret, it's more intimate to fantasize about the possibilities in privacy than broadcasting her hopeless feelings. 

"Then tell us what the hell it is! We've been together for years and you never expressed interest in any person around." Sara pushes her, and sometimes it's exhausting to keep a secret so she might just let it slip a bit and they can connect the dots. 

"My type is..." Her eyes find the lone figure again, sitting there not giving a single fuck about the world. Yuuri Katsuki often takes lunch alone on a table no one dares to approach until she's finished, busying herself between the occasional bites of her homemade meals with either a book in the hands or her phone, isolating herself from the exterior with her large headphones. What's she reading? What's her music taste? What's her ideal meal? All the curious questions that have messed with Viktoria's brain and turned into delicious obsessions. "not tall, but definitely dark and mysterious."

Her friends stare dumbly at her, perplexed by the surprising answer, waiting for her to further explain, but Viktoria doesn't say anything else and suddenly remembers that her lunch hasn't been touched, she finds it a proper time to finally eat after her extensive rant. 

"So this is it?" Unsatisfied, Chris lightly tugs at a silver hair strand inflicting a little pain in her scalp. "Come on Viktoria you can do better than this." 

Amused, she keeps munching and doesn't pay him attention, wondering when her friends lost all their wit that they couldn't conclude who she's talking about. 

They ask her to spill more, to give any hints, to even clarify if she means a specific person around her or if she's talking about her type in general. And she laughs at them trying to solve the riddle and look for clues when the answer is one table away. They're too occupied in the puzzle that they miss the way her eyes divert to the girl behind their chairs as she gets up and collects her belongings. 

Viktoria finds herself lost in every little detail about the not tall dark mysterious girl, how graceful she moves despite her relatively plumpy body, her delicate features and pretty stoic face, the charming way she untangles her hair from the headphone leaving it in disarray. Someone told her before that it's styled like Joan Jett's 80's haircut but Viktoria googled the rockstar and Yuuri's hair looks definitely better. Her leather and lacy black outfit emphasizing her beautiful figure, Sara and Mila often argue she identifies as goth or punk grunge, Viktoria believes that Yuuri doesn't define herself either way. 

It's her plain blue framed glasses over her thickly outlined eyes that contrasts with her striking overall look and breaks the character. Viktoria senses it's her way of going against people's expectations about her, a misleading tool to confuse people with her identity and who she is. Maybe her entire eccentric edgy look is a camouflage distracting from the real Yuuri, an artificial image for a certain purpose. Now Viktoria doesn't judge Yuuri nor her personality by how she dresses or chooses to present herself, because then she will be the biggest hypocrite, but it's just her intuition enhanced by the adorable blue framed glasses.

Moments later Yuuri is already out of sight, when did she even left and how did Viktoria get too lost in her thoughts that she's inattentive to her speculating friends as well?  

"Give it up guys, you won't find out my type." Vitkoria grins.

"Here's the answer guys, it's me!" An obnoxiously loud voice announces its owner's not so delightful presence. Viktoria groans internally and holds herself back from snapping at the annoying senior who's only just grown unbearable. 

"Hi Vincent." Mila greets with little enthusiasm, tension at the atmosphere. 

"What's up everyone," He nods casually to each one before his eyes settling on Viktoria, pulling his most charming smile. "Vikky..."

Viktoria pukes a little at the forced nickname that she never once consented to, and despite asking him many times not to use it he's still deaf to her request. "Hey."

He makes himself comfortable and sits on the edge of the table, deliberately turning his wide back to Chris, obviously there's some bad blood between the two. 

"So you were talking about your favorite type huh?" His impossibly arrogant tone indicates he's one hundred percent confident they were referring to him. It leaves Viktoria in awe the faith he has.

She crosses her arm, face deadpan. "Yes, my type is not tall, dark and mysterious." In other words he's non of that. 

But Chris intervenes in case Vincent missed the memo, not giving room for doubts. "And you're 6'2, dirty blond, and we already know your underwear size." 

The jock gives him a dirty look, with probably a list of offences in his mind he would love to spit at the sassy friend. He's wise enough to control his rage and act as a gentleman for Viktoria's sake so he looks back at her wearing the same smug smile. 

"I'm still sure I can change your mind. So how about a chance at the Queen of Hearts, and I'll prove it to you?" 

Again, the same damned dance he's been bugging her about, how many rejections does it take to convince him that NO she doesn't want to go with him?

Viktoria has nothing against the dance, on the contrary she's often dreamed about it, about the fancy Victorian gown and complex hairstyle and the gorgeous headpiece she'll put on, because she's as extra as that. The Straussian waltzes she would break her feet dancing to. About the caring companion who would treat her as the lady she is. And for this specific reason she's still indecisive about this dance. 

The Queen of Hearts as the most anticipated among sociable students right after the prom, it's the pre-prom for juniors and it means so much. Viktoria's romantic heart won't let her halfass the first major event in her school life, because until this day she's never been to a school dance or any party with a date, usually securing her image and fun among her faithful group of friends. 

So unless it's her beautiful knightess in her shiny armor on her black wind-racer horse (or scooter, whichever) asks her hand for the privilege of attending with her Viktoria isn't willing to go, not to a formal ball basically designed for couples and takes place specifically on Valentine's day, spare her the humiliation.

But Vincent and a dozen like him who don't have the ears or the feet for Strauss (she's always imagined it's Strauss's music) will forever deter her from the dance. 

"I don't think you'll go along Johann Strauss." She says vaguely. 

"Who?" 

"Never mind." Viktroia is well aware that another no won't do, and her friends around her could practically start a fight to get him out of her way, but she doesn't want to get them involved. So she resorts to a final solution. "I'm sorry Vincent, but someone else asked me, and I said yes." 

He immediately jumps, fight or flight mode on, the dumbstruck faces of her friends are comical she barely resists a good laugh. Her serious demeanor and tone made the lie too believable, but they probably know it's an improvised plan to drive him away. 

"No shit, you are...actually...going to the dance with-with someone else?" The guy stutters but his fist is tightly balled and his veins are ready to pop any moment. 

Viktoria gets more comfortable in her lie and twists a hair strand around her finger, enjoying the fall of the obnoxious senior. "Yeah."

"Who is he? Is it that John Strauss you mentioned?" Viktoria cackles internally at the clueless dork, rolls her eyes a little at the " _he_ " because of course it has to be he.

"I'm going with Yuuri." She finds herself saying without a filter, and the gasps of her friends prove the impact of her announcement. 

"Your cousin? What the hell Viktoria are you fucking with me?" He is really stupid and doesn't make an effort to hide it. 

"Yuuri Katsuki. I'm going with her." It's surprising how her voice doesn't shake when she utters it as a fact. The name so sweet on her tongue.

While Yuuri isn't the most social figure at the school, she indeed has her reputation that she's fairly gained. You don't often hear mentions of her name through the day, but you will hear it once in a while, when talking about the epic tales and the history defining moments of the school.

"Katsuki? You're going with Katsuki...of all the people?" He asks in disbelief. And she wants to defend the mysterious girl, what's wrong with her?

"Yes, her of all people. She's asked me recently and I agreed...because I like her. She likes me too." Now it's a statement purely self indulgent with a shock value on the side. 

"But...how? When? I've never seen ya two together!"

"Are you finally confessing that you're the total creep I've always thought you to be and you're stalking me enough to know whom I'm with all the time?" Viktoria stands up to him in fury, her height giving her a confrontation advantage. 

"That's...not true." 

Viktoria smiles coldly, slightly claiming control by stepping into his personal space. "Good. So now I'm going with someone else you can save your time and find another date for the dance okay? And don't even try again, you know how my girlfriend is when she gets mad." She finalizes her threat with a pat on the shoulder and turns her back to walk away, leaving him stunned and speechless.

It's now guaranteed she's safe from his advances, and Viktoria almost dies when she recalls what she's just said in front of him and her friends. She actually used the word girlfriend, and applied it on someone who wouldn't even breathe her way. How did she come up with this instant lie and confidence? Is it her urgent need for an escape or a subconscious slip of what she's hoped to happen? 

She walks out of the cafeteria and walks on without going anywhere, lunch time isn't over yet and she chose to leave dramatically for a good effect, but her backpack and phone are still on the table, along with her friends, all for her dramatic streak. 

Luckily her friends won't let her forget her stuff, and _the deets._  They catch up with her with eager eyes and open ears. Viktoria sighs as she takes her stuff back from Chris whose smirk is tempting to punch his face. 

"I had to lie. It was the only way to stop him." She justifies as she walks in wide steps to her locker surrounded by the nosy pack. 

"And why Yuuri Katsuki specifically?" The accusatory tone of Sara is promising, she's not going to last long to this interrogation. Even Jenna the new girl who's passively participating seems to enjoy this. 

"Not tall, but dark and mysterious, it makes sense now." Chris is so punchable right now. 

"She was just the first person to come to my mind because she was on the table near us, also I had to choose a girl to give him the impression that I'm not into boys. And supposedly he wouldn't fight a girl, especially Yuuri, he wouldn't dare to nitpick at her and we all know why." It seems reasonable to all, but deep down she knows that those weren't her real motivations. Viktoria simply wants to claim Yuuri is her girlfriend. 

"Yes but what if he finds about the truth? And he will. Or what if words spread and somehow reach Yuuri? It's not gonna look pretty." Mila reasons with her, and maybe Viktoria is in a serious trouble if Yuuri herself finds out. She's not sure of her reaction.

"He won't know, he should stop caring now and he'll get over it. Also who will know? He won't go around and boast about how he's been rejected for a girl." 

"That's why exactly he won't get over it. A guy like him must feel emasculated for this, and I'm not sure how his narcissistic ass is gonna do to heal his wounded ego." Sara's words are scary and true.

Viktoria just shrugs helplessly and leave it to time. "We'll see."

"And what about Yuuri if she finds out you used her name?" Chris asks and then he reconsiders, "Although I think she wouldn't mind if it's you. I have a feeling she has a thing for you." 

"No and quit being delusional. Also I'm not sure what she's going to do if she finds out, I'm sure I can clear things up for her." Confident as she may sound, she's a little shaken up by the possibilities. Definitely Yuuri won't hurt her in anyway, but Viktoria doesn't want her to be upset with her, she cares that much. 

"I don't understand why are you guys talking about that Yuuri with much fear?" Jenna, new and inexperienced as she is, says it jokingly, but the truth is yes they fear her.

"Not exactly fear, more like with respect and admiration. Yuuri Katsuki is a prominent figure despite her social withdrawal and silent existence." Mila starts, like a grandma telling a folk legend to her grandkids." Most of the days you wouldn't even notice her sitting unless her gothic looks catches your attention..."

"Punk not goth!" Sara interrupts her, their eternal argument never settles. 

"Ah whatever. Anyway she just seems just your typical introvert school goth who probably performs recreational witchcraft and aspires to be a profession local witch and idolizes Aleister Crowley."

"No Jenna, Yuuri is your typical punk anarchist who rides a motorcycle with skulls on and leaves rebellious graffiti on the governmental building and leads a guerrilla warfare band." 

Chris strongly disagrees. "She obviously comes from a prestigious powerful family in Japan, and some say it has some illegal roots...something like Yakuza the Japanese mafia."

Viktoria has to laugh about the information and speculations going around Yuuri at the school, and all this for a bold act of self defense. Jenna is genuinely freaked out like she believes all the theories, and that's how reputations are established.

"Don't believe any of this, people adore exaggerations and she's just riding a scooter. While she's a bit intimidating and mysterious I doubt she's any of that, we know nothing about her. All these rumors because of what she did last year. She was a late transfer and one of the aggressive football team asshole who enjoys preying on the vulnerable kept giving her shit and she took it patiently, until one day she snapped and broke his arm, like literally dislocated his shoulder and he had to heal for a long time that he almost lost his uni scholarship, apparently she knows martial arts and she seems tough. She got suspended for two weeks with witnesses it was self defense, and his parents wanted to sue for the damage but they settled with her family on an agreement." 

"Wow!" Jenna gapes.

"I know right, wow! He's four times her size yet he got fucked up like this and cried like a baby. When he wanted to avenge his shoulder and pride he planned with a friend on hitting her while she's on her scooter with his huge truck and send her flying in the air like it was unintentional accident. But luckily she landed on a thick bush and had a minor injury that she didn't care about and got up immediately to chase the moving truck but they were cornered with buildings and couldn't move further. Then she opened the door and pulled the guy from the same arm she previously hurt and he cried out in pain, she threatened to break his other arm if he didn't stop. And the guy with him tried to attack her too but she easily kicked him in the balls and he collapsed. She gave them a last warning and then walked away, took her ride and left like a superhero leaving after kicking the bad guys ass." 

The entire time Viktoria recounts the legendary tale Jenna's jaw hangs open while Chris and Mila and Sara are listening with much enjoyment like it's the first time. No one tells the story as vividly as she does because she was there with some other remaining students at the parking lot late after a school game was over. And Viktoria could convey the actions of that night with much emotion, telling it with some hidden pride like it's her own victory.

Jenna claps in excitement, already rooting for the heroine's courage standing up to herself. "That's so cool, I can understand now what's all the fuss around her. No wonder Viktoria you're crushing on her." 

Viktoria goes red when she put it this way, but if she has to date the exact moment she fell for her it would be much earlier than that fight. Falling for her after the exceptional showdown is not special and predictable, after the incident the whole school turned their eyes to her and they tried to get closer to her, many offering their friendships and inviting her to their lavish parties and asking her to join their squads and confessing their crushes on her.

And she's always refused, meeting their friendly affections and offers with distant coldness, not answering with more than two sentences to their small talks and forced conversations, shooting down any attempts of good terms. She has preferred to maintain her mysterious isolation and her indifferent demeanor, didn't accept any new friends, never went to any of their parties, and kept having lunch alone or on some exceptional days with the apparent only friend she made before the whole thing, Phichit Chulanont, and less commonly with his harmless group of friends.

The consequences of this incidence were mild, the school administration stayed in the dark despite the news spreading like fire, even the teachers who caught the news brushed it off like nothing happened. It was a nice lesson to Scott Robinson and all the likes of him, he's still his huge grudge towards Yuuri yet he doesn't even dare to pass from the corridor she's walking through, which resulted in a permanent loss of reputation and all the respect he's earned with his arm. The school ever since then has become relatively peaceful with bullies quitting their actions, they never want to underestimate some lame loser again. 

As another result to Yuuri's remarkable fighting skills and strong personality, along with her carefully kept distance and privacy rumors have been aroused by her and circulating fast, the most popular ones are the Yakuza, many's favorite. Which is ridiculous of course and as lame as whoever started it. Some assume that she's involved with the suburban gangs or at least her family are at some level of power. All the other theories mentioning a normal upbringing and an ordinary part-time jobs, some even thing it's all a pretentious act and she's just asking for the attention, but all these theories are intentionally neglected despite being more logical, because people like some spice. 

All this mystery surrounding her beside her edgy and "cool" behavior is enough to attract like a magnet, and Viktoria isn't immune to all this power, except she's been in the deep since day one, when Yuuri was still asking about how to get to the classrooms and scanning the place with her eyes. She stood out that's why Viktoria guessed she was new, and immediately offered her some help. 

Yuuri was polite with her and conserved, her few words and impassiveness aroused Viktoria's curiosity, but she instantly figured out there's a very interesting person beyond this indifferent dark facade. Yuuri never allowed her to really know. She was quick to dismiss Viktoria's friendly attempts, and Viktoria just had to drop it, and ever since then she's occupied her mind and clouded her thoughts and later her heart and dreams. 

In the end she has resorted to watching from afar and guessing what she is like, she had not other choice. 

It's safe to say the rest of the day goes without any major happenings resulting from Viktoria's little lie. Apart from more time spent gushing about Yuuri and her mysteries, nothing else happens. Viktoria goes home to find her mama attending their veggies garden, she changes her clothes and helps her. They finish exhausted and she showers and has dinner and watches an old movie with her family on the TV, and the whole time her phone's battery is dead and she's missed charging it. She remembers and puts it on the charger without turning it on, then she regards working on her laptop for a bit but she's too tired and just tunes in another Hollywood classic and sleeps to it. 

That's how her day goes, normal and peaceful. 

And she doesn't find out about the chaos attached to her name that has been going on the whole day until the next morning. 

She wake up on time for school, annoyed she's left her phone on the charger for the entire night despite promising to herself to quit the bad habit. Her fingers brush through the tangles and knots of her silver hair as she turns on her phone with her other hand, then her phone explodes in her face, almost metaphorically.

Her phone almost slips from her hands with the constant buzzing and the endless stream of notifications and messages, a girl goes away for some hours and all hell breaks loose. She takes some time to drink in what's happening, apparently some gossiping sources picked up on the news and everyone on school and their mothers now know that Viktoria Nikiforova and Yuuri Katsuki are dating and going to the Queen of Hearts winter formal together.

It's a big news, Viktoria, the school princess who has broken numerous hearts to remain single as a saint is finally dating, and not just dating anyone, she's with the unapproachable Yuuri Katsuki. Of course it's big.

Covering her mouth with her hand, her heart races louder than a drum as she scrolls down their group chat and her friends' dms and all sorts of mentions she's on, and one thought only freaks her out. 

Yuuri!

It's not sure she has an existence on social media and if she does no one knows any of her accounts, but it's not possible she's not informed about whats going on, especially when her only friend is the social media fanatic and gossiping expert Phichit Chulanont.

For some time Viktoria considers faking illness or her death, whichever comes closer, but for how long? Eventually she will have to face the chaos, she did it all to herself and she has to take responsibility. 

After a supportive call from Chris she says fuck it and starts dressing for school with a plan in her head. She doesn't know what it is yet but she'll figure it out.

The weather is nice today, not too chilly or windy and no signs of rainfall, good she's dressed in a 50's pink-blue pastel polka dotted dress and hot pink sandals with a blue ribbon around her neck and another on her head with her loose on her shoulders, cute and pretty... Like a jolly girl in a new relationship? " _The fuck you're cheery for?_ " She tells herself in the mirror after applying her lipstick. 

On breakfast, her parents comment on her sweet look and good mood and she smiles wide to repress her tears, her lovely parents completely oblivious of their daughter's stress coping mechanism. 

Riding her pink convertible Cadillac and enjoying chasing the wind to the pop tones playing on the radio, Viktoria squeezes the remnants of her brain cells to come up with a save, and she comes to conclusion that the most important thing to take care of is Yuuri, she must find her first and explain it all to her. She doesn't imagine how her reaction might be.

Arriving to the school parking lot like stepping on hell's gates, she stops her car and settles in her seat breathing deeply, preparing mentally and even physically for the storm.

That until some familiar noise invades her ears. She doesn't have to turn to her side to realize it's the voice of a scooter...parking next to her car. But she turns...

Yuuri gets off her ride and stands leaning on it, taking a pose of dominance, or that's how Viktoria percieves it. She removes her sunglasses between two forefingers and hangs it on the hem of her dark blue top, every little detail of her is attention grabbing, Yuuri demands to be watched, breathlessly. 

But Viktoria remembers to breathe, and she leaves her car with cold hands, she's never been this nervous in front of anyone. She stands in front of her like a child waiting to be scolded, and despite the height difference she feels too small compared to Yuuri. 

Her expression is unreadable as usual. Viktoria finds it appropriate to smile sweetly to smooth things. "Good morning Yuuri." 

"Morning it is, good...I'm not sure." Her voice still does things to her, completely different from her outer look, but definitely matches the warm molten chocolate of her irises. 

Viktoria's mind must be dysfunctional to think about how beautiful and sexy Yuuri is right now. Anger definitely makes her sexier. But she's still in a trouble and she can't find the words to defend herself. 

Yuuri takes a step forward. "There's nothing I hate as being the center of the attention, so could you explain to me why my name is on everyone's tongue and profiles?" Okay all coolness away now, she's genuinely angry and the red flawing the brown of her eyes is not an easy sight. "Since when we're dating and when did I ask out you for a dance?"

"Yuuri, I'm so sorry, it's all my mistake but I promise I can explain please give me a chance." Viktoria practically begs and feels she's on the verge of crying. She who has always dealt with serious situations with a smile on her face and managed to talk her way out is feeling helpless and weak now. 

"Then tell me." She simply says, waiting. 

There's a strange feeling of being closely watched that's overwhelming Viktoria, she can feel the heavy gazes piecing through her. It takes one look around her to see all the students gathering and watch the free show with their metaphorical popcorn. 

"I'll tell you everything but please let's get some privacy, please." 

Yuuri nods and follows after Viktoria as she takes the lead to...somewhere empty. It's like the walk of shame when eyes are following them, reactions ranging from excitement to shock to mockery. _"Hey, going somewhere to make out?"_ She can ignore it but wonders, can Yuuri?

They go through the hallways surrounded by tens of prying eyes, until Viktoria barges into the chemistry lab and finds it empty to her luck. 

"Can you explain now?" Yuuri asks, looking more bored than outraged now. 

"Alright listen, since the beginning of the year many boys have been asking me out for the dance and my answer is the same: no. One is exceptionally persistent and he just...doesn't stop, Vincent Williams. And I was just so sick of it that I had to make up a lie, and told him I was dating...you and we're going together. I know I shouldn't have dragged you in this I'm sorry, but you're the only name that could drive him away. I didn't know it would get out of hand like this, I'm so sorry Yuuri, I'm gonna fix this."

"Is he harassing you?" 

That's...unexpected. Viktoria stares at Yuuri for a good minute when it sinks in, her face is somehow softer, almost caring. Viktoria thinks she might be seeing stuff so she makes sure it's real. 

"What...do you mean?"

"You know like, is he forcing or threatening you? Does he stalk you in any way...did something bad or hurt you?" 

"Well, not really I think, I mean he keeps finding me around school and asking me over and over and that's it, you know like other boys."

"I'm gonna be more clear, do you feel safe around him?"

"No." The answer comes naturally, without thinking.

"Then it's harassment. Once you say no and he does it again then it's harassment, period. And I bet he's not the only sick clown that doesn't take rejection and insists on the abusive headassery. I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of them until they bleed their useless brains out of their noses." 

The graphic image strangely makes Viktoria feel safe. Silence prevails, and Viktoria would like to get a penny of her thoughts, it's impossible to read her.

"Yuuri, I'm going to tell everyone it's a mistake and we're not together, don't be bothered about it."

"No. I'll do it."

"Do...what?" 

"If being your girlfriend will protect you then I'll be your girlfriend."

It must be a joke. No it can't be real, it must be a product of her hallucinations, probably the whole thing is just one lucid dream and Viktoria will wake up soon.

"You would this?"

"I would do it for you. I can play your girlfriend and _pretend_ we're dating so no one will bother you again. I'll protect you." 

The offer feels like a blanket cocooning it in a cold night with a delicious cup of hot chocolate and it's Viktoria's favorite drink summer or winter. How could Yuuri keep her face this neutral when she's offering her the world like it's nothing.

"Thanks Yuuri, you don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Yuuri snorts and despite the fact it's sarcastic it's still cute. "By claiming you're dating me? Come on Viktoria, this won't do. This fucker doesn't leave you alone, I'm here and ready. We can do stuff in front of them... I don't know, maybe like having lunch together for a while or something, maybe even go to the dance...and then we gradually stop and no one will probably notice." 

"I don't want to burden you with my problems." Playing girlfriends, having lunch together, talking and maybe bonding, being near her, going even to her dream ball together... It all seems like something straight out of her personal fantasy. But it still means Yuuri wasting her time to play her bodyguard, and Viktoria will feel guilty if she's such a bothersome to her.

"I'm not doing it for nothing."  _Oh_ _._ It sounds more like a two sided deal, Viktoria wouldn't mind though, all for the charming smirk on her face. "My grades in math are shit and I need to improve them especially Algebra before the end of the semester. So what're you saying?" 

Tutoring Yuuri? Spending more time with her while impressing her with the extensive knowledge she could finally put in use as a gifted student? " _I love math!_ " She exclaims dumbly. "I mean I can tutor you to pass and even excel, no problem with that."

A ghost of a smile hangs of Yuuri's lips, and she offers her hand. Viktoria shakes it and enjoys the incredible softness of it. "It's a deal then, you tutor me and I will take care of you."

 _I will take care of you,_ she already feels taken care of, she's never felt safer or more content. She can't believe she's sealed this deal with Yuuri. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Okay the first period is about to start, from now on you're my girlfriend and everyone will see it. On lunch we can agree on the limits we're comfortable with."

Viktoria nods happily, like an obedient puppy and she notices how Yuuri still hasn't let go of her hand. In fact she gets up and takes her by the hand as they walk out. She keeps holding her hand on the way to their classes, a confirmation that _yes the rumors are true, we are dating_.


	2. Chapter 2

Being led by the hand through the school hallways with every pair of eyes on you is a surreal experience, because it's Yuuri who's leading you while holding your hand. She walks so casually, practically dragging Viktoria along, and Viktoria follows her with an unbelieving smile on her face, blushing furiously like the teenage girl she is walking hand in hand with her long time crush. 

The dating news definitely broke the school, two of the most interesting students are involved together and it's a shocker. Viktoria has always been the center of the attention, with people carefully watching her, either admiring or envying, and the subject of her dating life has always been a hot topic. There's no doubt she used to be single because she's out of everyone's league, and they're sure of how high her standards must be, she simply won't go out with anyone. 

But to choose, of all the students, Yuuri, with all the mystery surrounding her and her unique reputation, of course it's controversial. They also have been curious about Yuuri and her life, she's just as unattainable, with a clear resentment from her side towards everyone. And to know that she's managed to capture the heart of the school's number one heartthrob herself gives an idea of how no one can mess with Yuuri Katsuki. 

Others find this kind of relationship natural and makes sense, that for how inapproachable and intimidating Yuuri is, winning her heart is a huge challenge no one would dare to do unless it's someone as confident and accomplished as Viktoria. In all cases, the couple is the current talk and they will remain like this for some time.

Viktoria imagines how they must look together, how striking the difference between them, Yuuri with her intense dark look like a walking grim reaper and her own complete the opposite bright look like she's just emerged from a 50's pinup poster. She's overheard some comments comprising of  _oh my god, didn't see that coming, Viktoria deserves better, Yuuri has a heart?_ and  _they look cute together_ , and she's particularly pleased with how prevalent the last reaction is. 

Stopping by their respective lockers, Viktoria sees her friends and waves at them, they meet her joyous greetings with shocked silence, and she gets their unspoken questions promising with the same silent language to explain later.

It seemed like the longest walk through school, more like a showing off parade, until they reach Viktoria's class for the first period which is English. They stop at the door and Yuuri stands before Viktoria, hands still linking.

Viktoria feels like she has to say something to break the silence, but her thoughts vanish into the air as Yuuri's hand reaches to her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear, mumbling, "See you at lunch."

Of course Viktoria would have the adequate human intelligence to interact with another human and produce a simple coherent reply as OK, of course she would do it if it wasn't for Yuuri leaning and quickly planting a light kiss on her cheek. How is she supposed to be fine after this heavenly contact?

Yuuri might have or have not noticed the effect on Viktoria, for she just smirks and turns on her heels walking to her own class, leaving Viktoria a poor mess hyperventilating with a heart jumping out of her ribcage. A breathtaking bitch!

Soon she regains her full consciousness and manages to enter her class, to immediately be surrounded by friends demanding full details of this sudden relationship, knowing that friends here applies to anyone Viktoria has exchanged two words with, it's a wide range term she uses generously. _Of course we're friends!_ She would tell anyone interacting with her out of kindness, not realizing that those students take her words to the heart. The funniest part is Viktoria barely remembers any of their names or even their faces and she does a great job tricking them into believing she exactly knows who they are, another social gift of hers, only if they knew! 

Viktoria quickly brushes it off by saying it all happened too fast but she's had an eye for Yuuri for some time now, which is true, but she doesn't dive into details any further because what is she supposed to say? This goes on for every class before lunch, to the point that one of the teachers at the start of the lesson notices how the students are still gathered around Viktoria, so he teases saying  _While the subject of your dating life is important, miss Nikiforova, our lesson is important as well so please everyone take their seat_. She laughs it off , but secretly thanks him for saving her from their prying hunt for details. 

A quick message on her group chat to her closest friends explains everything, but they're thirsty for far more and it makes her tired, she herself is yet to drink it all in and digest it. Yuri has the strongest reaction that they have to explain from the beginning how things escalated to this, including how it all started as a lie. 

  


Lunchtime comes and they all squeal like kids when she tells them she'll have to sit with Yuuri. Yuuri is alone on her usual table and the excited group of friends fight for a strategic position they can sit and observe from because apparently there's a competition, everyone wants to sit close to the new couple and enjoy the show. 

Viktoria hesitantly walks up to Yuuri's table, carefully placing her food tray as if afraid to disturb Yuuri while she's as usual immersed in her reading and music, which is stupid because Viktoria should disturb her, they're supposed to talk. She takes the chair next to her and sits with extra hesitance, feeling a little uninvited. 

However, Yuuri leaves the book and takes off the headphone, begins to eat the rice from her bento box with slight disinterest, and gives Viktoria meaningful look. Her food looks so appetizing, colorful and artfully organized, while she's not very familiar with the food, Viktoria eyes it for a minute and her mouth waters a little. Her distraction doesn't go unnoticed.

"Open your mouth." She's surprised at Yuuri's order and stares at her, lips lightly parted. Yuuri doesn't waste time and picks various tidbits from her meal with chopsticks, immediately shoving them into Viktoria's mouth. 

Viktoria almost chokes, almost...because the food is too delicious not to savor and enjoy, it's nothing like anything she's tasted before but how all the flavors mingle together and melt in her mouth it's almost too euphoric. "Wow, amazing!" She praises with a mouthful of food, uncaring of acting so unladylikely. She savors the taste and enjoys it to the last swallow and automatically opens her mouth for more. 

It's Yuuri's turn to look amazed, taken aback by Viktoria's boldness. But wordlessly she picks another bite, bigger one, and feeds it to Viktoria while avoiding looking at her in the eyes. 

Viktoria giggles while chewing, Yuuri is too cute. "This is the best thing I've eaten in a while, Yuuri! Amazing."

Yuuti tries not to preen too much at the praise, it bothers Viktoria that she's trying too hard to restrain her emotions, Viktoria wants to see it, how she looks like when she's proud, when she's happy, when's she's angry, not that smug or stoic expression she disguise under. 

"Anything tastes better than that dirt they sell at the cafeteria. It's just repelling, got me often think how dead your taste buds must be to eat this. Disgusting." 

Viktoria glances at the content of her tray, how dull it looks, either too soggy or too dry. Suddenly the mental image of Yuuri dressed as Gordon Ramsay reviewing food is just hilarious and she falls into a fit of laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Yuuri asks, turning to her own food as if dismissing Viktoria's weird behavior.

"Nothing, I just imagined something. So...let's get to business." The business she gets to is holding her fork and stabbing Yuuri's food with tongue sticking out in concentration. Yuuri's eyes widen and holds her box protectively, so naturally Viktoria realizes her rudeness and pouts cutely to her, asking for a permission. It makes Yuuri roll her eyes and she just pushes the box towards her. Viktoria happily starts to eat again, waiting for Yuuri to speak.

"Your friends are having a stroke or something from watching us." Yuuri nods toward them and Viktoria quickly takes a look at her overexcited friends, nothing has happened yet and already they're on the verge of screaming. Maybe the gesture of Yuuri feeding her did it all, she's not going to lie, she had a little stroke too. 

"Don't mind them, they're always overdramatic." 

"Birds of a feather..." Yuuri snorts, and Viktoria feels a little offended but lets it pass. "So about our limits..."

"Yeah, right, business. First of all I'm really thankful to you Yuuri, and remember you can withdraw anytime, that won't affect our other deal, I'll help you for the rest of the year if you want." 

"That's generous of you. But I have a question to ask if you will, why someone like you who could practically get anyone at a blink of an eye would need a fake girlfriend?" 

"Aw Yuuri, feeling curious about me? I'm flattered."

Yuuri regards her for a minute, unimpressed. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Wait no, I'm just kidding! I'll tell you. Actually...I don't know? Guess no one around me is good enough." Viktoria doesn't mean the way it sounded, arrogant and demanding, like she's seeing herself superior to everyone. 

She proceeds to clarify, but is cut off by Yuuri. "And I'm the only one good enough for you?" The smirk lighting her face is physically painful for Viktoria, smooth miss Katsuki, but she won't let her win.

"I don't know, do you find yourself good enough for me?" She claps back successfully, feeling too pleased with herself when Yuuri is just very slightly unsettled. Two can play the game. But she's not here for games, while it's fun to mess with Yuuri, she yearns more to connect with her, to tell her more about herself and let them bond on a personal level. How many questions she would die to ask her, but Yuuri is still very closed off, turning down any chance. 

"I know it might sound a cliche to you, but I was never attracted to anyone around me, and I feel they're interested in me for superficial reasons, like I'm a trophy to hunt, a challenge set among themselves, who's gonna claim Viktoria first. Even the genuine ones when I picture them in the relationship I imagine they never fit."

"And how is that relationship you imagine?" 

How to reply to this question? Viktoria isn't really sure, what is this relationship like? "I can't really describe it. Maybe someone constantly surprising me?" 

"Like pouring a glass of water over your head when you're not paying attention or appearing from the bushes when you're walking alone late at night?"

"I said surprising me not giving me a heart attack, are those your views on romance?"

"Come on Viktoria, I don't care what silly fantasies you're living off I just want to know how to act as your girlfriend with people around." 

Viktoria huffs an awkward chuckle, understanding what she means. "Oh, right. You don't care about my...yeah, OK. Well, I don't know what couples usually do, I mean we already agreed on sticking together during lunch. Maybe going out together to places where we can be seen, like a party or a game, maybe to the places they usually hang out around."

Yuuri nods. "But what specific things do you want to do in a date?" 

Tapping her chin with her finger, Viktoria drowns in thoughts of an ideal date, she's got so many of them that she can't just choose. "Maybe something simple and cheesy, like eating ice cream and riding bikes around town, maybe going to the movies, or having a spaghetti meal where we can both eat from the ends of the same noodle...like in Lady and the Tramp..." She catches herself being overly sappy and immediately stops, giving Yuuri a shy smile. "Silly, I know."

By the look of her face, it easy to tell Yuuri is struggling to hide her amusement, hard to suppress her smile. Viktoria knows she's made a fool of herself but at least she managed to put a smile on her face. "That's it?" She asks.

"It's a start. I know you don't want to be anywhere near the others but I'm used to social appearance, attending parties and all that, so...I need to know if that's fine with you. I mean you don't have to to come with me everywhere of course, but just occasionally."

Viktoria dreads the answer and the rejection, against all ethics and morals she's decided to milk the situation and live her dream, with Yuuri's consent of course.

"I'll survive." Yuuri answers simply and it's a good sign, it means she's open to many things and who know? Viktoria isn't dumb to get her hopes up and then be crushed over her head, she's just going to consider it as a fun game at her advantage and she'll enjoy it, even when she feels it's somehow wrong. But hey, it's the same for Yuuri too, isn't it? Yuuri is probably just bored and it'll be fun for her too to judge common high schoolers from her high pedestal while being near them, nothing to feel guilty about. 

"Also I would expect my girlfriend to treat me like a princess, I'm sorry to sound like a generic seventeen year old girl, but I'm just one." She shrugs. 

"I'm already feeding you in the mouth and accompanying you to classes, what more of princess treatment do you need?" Yuuri doesn't sound complaining or even slightly irritated, she genuinely wants to know what else Viktoria needs. Viktoria herself can't imagine how farther Yuuri could go, she already did insane things for her that made her knees go weak, by this rate she's expecting an early death. 

"Well...how about...you know, PDA? Because I'm very touchy and flirty in nature and I'll probably need to...you know...be affectionate around my girlfriend." Her face burns as she utters these words with a hope that they don't sound as weird as they're in her head and to her own ears. She hopes Yuuri doesn't find her creepy. 

"Am I not doing a good job about that?" She raises an eyebrow, referring to her previous initiation of skinship, she's the one who took Viktoria's hand and kissed her on the cheek, and Viktoria seems either forgetful or unsatisfied, truth is she's just too greedy. 

"No you're doing great. I'm just hoping we could up our game a bit, you know like public hugging...or kissing on the lips...if it's fine-" It's obviously fine with Yuuri and she makes sure on proving it by cutting Viktoria off to take her face in her hands and clash their lips together. Viktoria melts in every metaphorical sense of he word...

It's not too brief, but not long enough, soft lips nibbling at softer lips. Tastes of their lunch meal mixed with a personal sweetness coming from Yuuri's own flavor. All the blood boils in her vessels as it rushes to her face and her whole body goes numb. Shock. Disbelief. Ecstasy. Arousal. Peace. Insanity. Is it possible to experience all these feelings at once?

Possible when your first kiss is with Yuuri Katsuki on an act of impulse in the middle of the school cafeteria where everyone could witness it. And with her lack of experience, Viktoria still can confirm Yuuri is a good kisser, she can't imagine anything more perfect. 

A second passes, or an hour, she's not sure. But regretfully Yuuri pulls away leaving Viktoria breathless, almost pained at the separation. She takes a moment to regain her senses again, and when she's insightful again, she sees all the shocked faces and wide eyes focused on her and Yuuri. Someone even whistles.

Viktoria doesn't spare them a second, instantly drawn back to Yuuri who's gazing at her in a plastic neutral expression then goes back to eating as if nothing happened, as if she hasn't just stolen her breath and heart in one kiss. Cool. 

"I'm fine as you can see." How can she keep a straight face when Viktoria is still trying to get a hold of her rapid breathing?

It's somehow disappointing for her, that the passionate fire eating her body away is nothing but an icy coldness for Yuuri. Has kissing really lost its meaning for Yuuri as an act of intimacy, maybe she did it many times that she's desensitized to it now, and Viktoria's virgin lips are making a big deal of it. 

"That's good. I mean they're just lips touching, right?" 

"Right." Yuuri gazes at her and licks her lip, and call her crazy if that isn't a blatant teasing. Maybe she isn't desensitized after all.

Looks like dealing with Yuuri and her mixed signs is going to be a tough task, and Viktoria is just a young girl having her first crush. The rumors are true, Yuuri is too dangerous to mess with. 

Aiming to change the subject, she holds her phone up and nudges Yuuri. Yuuri looks up to see her face with Viktoria's cheery one on the front cam. "Smile for our first couple selfie." Viktoria doesn't give her a chance to consider smiling and takes the photo, then she happily admires it. "Aw, look how cute we are. Pretty." 

"Hey, are you uploading this to your social media?" 

"Of course, it's cute. By the way what's your instagram and twitter? It's crazy I'm not following my baby and lurking on her account to like and leave cute emojis on every post she uploads." 

"I don't have any and I don't think I should be on your accounts."

"What? Are you expecting me to simply ignore your existence on a very important part of my life? Then how will people know I'm dating if I'm not uploading my extra aesthetic romantic photos with my baby girl doing cutesy stuff together and captioning it with heart and flower emojis hashtag relationship goals?" 

"The people who matter already know we're together because they're here at school. And maybe you should find a solution to your unhealthy obsession with broadcasting your life and that attention craving mixed with your exhibitionist tendencies."

Viktoria gasps. The accusations should offend her, they've often been thrown at her left and right and the unfair judgement used to hurt her, she stopped caring what others might think of her as long as she's self-aware and isn't causing any harm, she even acknowledges her own need for attention, but with their negative attributions and merciless judgement that might affect her mental well being she won't hesitate to defend herself.

However, it's not offence or injustice that hurts her when it comes to Yuuri. She just doesn't want Yuuri to misunderstand her and ignorantly judge her too. She cares more about clarifying things for her. 

"I'm not broadcasting my life, and I certainly don't have exhibitionist tendencies! I just love to share to the good parts of my life while expressing myself. It's not about attention seeking and achieving numbers or gaining a forbidden pleasure. It's like documenting it."

"Well live your life instead of documenting it." 

"I'm living it! And documenting it meanwhile what's wrong about sharing a photo from a good day I have?" 

Yuuri snorts. "Wow, that means every single day of your life is a good day judging from the tons of uploads you put up every day!" 

This time, it's Viktoria's turn to sarcastically snort, with an exaggeration even. "Just because I pick my favorite moments of the day and upload it doesn't mean I don't have shitty days as well I struggle to overcome. What... Is trying to stay positive a crime now? Do you even realize what you sound like?" 

"A sad bitch. I know." 

The unexpected answer prompts Viktoria to laugh hard that she almost tears,not sure if it's as hilarious as it sound or she's too desperate to relieve her distress but it's a nice break. She stops laughing much later and Yuuri is keeping her straight face the entire time. Thinking about it, Viktoria feels it's insensitive to laugh because what if Yuuri isn't just being sarcastic?

"Well, I still insist that making memories of my daily life no matter how trivial and silly they may be is important for me. What if I want to show my future grandchildren about my past?" 

"Don't worry about that there won't be instagram or any online photo hosting portals because by then civilization will have been collapsed thanks to climate change."

"Then I'll print my photos and put them in a physical photo album, adding doodles and stickers and writing captions with colorful sharpies and all that. Oh You know, there're really these cute photo albums we still have at home back from the time of my grandparents, black and white photos and all, they're super pretty to look at. I even have some albums from when I was a young chubby baby, oh my god, so cute."

The drastic turn of conversation from teasing to Viktoria gushing about photo albums and photos from the past make Yuuri stare at her in bewilderment, got her mouth twitching. She wonders how they even got here. 

"Never seen someone so passionate about the past." Yuuri observes, making Viktoria catch herself already getting too immersed in her fascination with the hand painted photographs of her great uncle and his wife. 

It's no secret to anyone she's interested in the past, getting inspired by the trends and hallmarks of the last decades, feeding off the sweet feeling of nostalgia, she's a history nerd in general and it's more than just a school subject to her, earning A's and praises from her favorite teachers, reading and collecting books and books of history. But for Yuuri to catch this specific detail about her from their conversation touches her heart somehow. 

"It's important to me as much as the future, and for the future possibilities I want to document how beautiful my first girlfriend is, so you're ending up in my photos no matter what." The statement comes out naturally with no intentions behind it. However, it flusters Yuuri a little, Viktoria realizes.

Yuuri is actually blushing, is it because she called her beautiful? Viktoria's heart melts a little. Despite her effort to hide it, Viktoria already caught her and it's so damn refreshing to see her reacting this way. 

"You are so cute when you're flustered, Yuuri." She smiles at her, Yuuri's redness only intensifies and she distracts herself with the chopsticks between her hands. "You really want to deprive me from showing off how cute my girlfriend is?" 

"Cute isn't something I get called with often...or ever." She says slowly, but it's more like a confession.

"How strange since it's the first word comes in mind whenever I think of you." 

This time Yuuri isn't to shy to look directly at her with a pair of sparkly eyes, looking like they're searching for something. Viktoria can't read her face, she patiently waits for her to reply, maintaining the same sweet smile when she called her cute. 

"Jeez, is this how you make everyone fall for you with no resistance?" The question comes as another surprise to her, Yuuri's tone is a mix of wonder and accusation. 

While she's aware of how casually flirty and sugar tongued she is, nothing but the truth comes out of her mouth when it's about Yuuri. "I don't know, is it working?" 

She just shrugs with a smirk. But Viktoria takes it as a hint, of course Yuuri won't admit it.

"I'm genuine by the way. I find you extremely cute." She bites her lip, anticipating another blush on the delicate face. But Yuuri gives non. 

"Do whatever you want." She answers vaguely, probably changing the subject, but Viktoria isn't sure what permission she's just given her, is it one to find her cute as she wants, or a permission to put up their couple photos on Instagram? "I think we sorted all the important details, anything else can be figured out while we're together. Now about the tutoring, we can start next week at either our places, whatever fits you."

"Oh right, next week then let's arrange our meetups accordingly then." 

Yuuri nods, then already she's on her feet ready to leave. There're still few minutes before the next period but Viktoria isn't stopping her, although she would love to keep her around for these remaining minutes. "You can finish the food and bring the box later." 

"Aw, so sweet." Viktoria happily picks up what's left and digs in. "Yuuri, why are you helping me?" She finds herself asking, it's still beyond her comprehension why in the world would Yuuri waste her time and privacy like this, so she asks in hope of listening to the right answer. 

Before she answers she reaches for Viktoria's neglected phone on the table, Viktoria doesn't protest when she realizes Yuuri is saving her own number. "Because I hate math." It's a silly answer, Viktoria doesn't like it. But she indeed likes it when afterwards Yuuri bends down to press a quick kiss on the tip of her nose then on her lips, she flashes what can be called a smile at her and pinches her cheek just lightly. "See you." And simply leaves with all the air in Viktoria's lungs.

Who does she think she is to toy with the Russian's vital signs such as breathing and heart beating? And what's with those kisses? Viktoria has already lost her mind, and she could see herself seriously addicted to those pecks of heaven. She thought Yuuri would be cooperative but not this enthusiastic about her job as a fake girlfriend. Or could it be...she just wants to kiss her? Yes, why not? While Viktoria tries hard not to be vain, but she could estimate how attractive and desirable she is, on top of being good at math, why would Yuuri be immune to her charms? It makes sense that Yuuri might enjoy her company.

Viktoria wishes!

She sighs as she touches her lips, tracing the kiss from earlier, and recalling it, she covers her face both hands replaying it over and over in her head. It's odd how already faint it is. 

While she's busy swooning and melting on the inside she finds herself surrounded by her eager friends, already squealing and shrieking, demanding their rights of hearing all the details right now. 

"I swear I don't even know what happened." Viktoria closes all the doors to a juicy story, she is in no state to recall and recount and analyze, she just wants to curl down and think of all the things Yuuri has done so far, all by herself. 

  


The day goes on in a blink of an eye, more like some unimportant events from a very good dream forgotten on waking up. She doesn't see her for the rest of the day, leaving her dealing with the maniacs chasing after her the whole day with pushing her to tell, to the point that they pile in her car when she's leaving, declaring that they're invading her house today.

There in her bedroom she lies on her back on top of her bed with her eyes fixed on the ceiling and begins to narrate the whole thing dreamily in a whispering voice, answering their trivial and serious questions. And they listen attentively, enchanted by every detail, asking to repeat a certain part over and over. It's been a while since something important has occurred in their boring lives.

"Was she a good kisser?" Chris wonders. 

She hums and closes her eyes, trying to remember the warm lips capturing hers, the sweet wetness, the air they shared, the thundering of her poor heart, and it all seems like a fever dream. "Amazing. The best. Or only for me since it was my first...ever! She tasted too good, and smelled too good, everything felt too good." 

"That's so romantic, oh, tell us more about her Viktoria please." Mila almost begs and Viktoria is prompted to sit up and hug her knees as she starts to talk about her fake lover. 

"She's still very mysterious, speaks and acts ambiguously, and it's hard to guess what she is thinking. Is she too bored and I'm her new entertainment? Or does she really suck at math that she would do anything to save her grades? Or perhaps she..." She pauses a little, too afraid to speak out her wish.

"Likes you? It's the most reasonable possibility for me to be honest." Sara finishes for her, and Viktoria wants to believe. "Like excuse me but who would just offer to be your fake lover just to scare off assholes or for a free lesson when you're you Viktoria?" 

"I really hope so, but I don't know. She's unlike everyone else I've dealt with, and there are many mixed signs when it's just the first day of this bizarre arrangement." 

"Anyway you still haven't even told us, when the hell did you develop this fatass crush on her, where were we and why didn't you tell us?" Chris kicks her lightly in the shin, It's a little painful this time but that's just Chris. 

"Because... I just wasn't sure of it. I've been intrigued by her from the first time I saw her, then she didn't accept my friendship when I met her and pushed me away. I tried so hard to get her out of my mind and deny that I had something toward her, but she kept pulling me to her without doing anything, it was haunting, almost scary. And after the infamous incident all heads turned to her and I didn't want to be influenced by how cool she was at that time, but I failed and gave up."

"Can't believe you're finally liking someone Viktoria. And can't either believe it's Yuuri!" Mila gasps like she's hearing it for the first time. Can Viktoria blame her though when she herself can't seem to grasp it?

"You don't get it, Yuuri is not what she appears to be. She acts all nonchalant and meh about everything but I can feel she cares about me, like she's willing to listen to me and understand me even when she pretends not to. I also feel very safe and protected just be her mere presence. There's something amazing about she's hiding from us, and I'm willing to discover it."

"Didn't she call you an attention whore for posting on instagram?" It's the first words he utters since he's begun his game, it was surprising when he joined them despite insisting he doesn't give a shit about it, using Viktoria's PS as an excuse,  _I'm just here for a game_ he would say in his defense, but they all know he's equally interested as them. Yuri's not really subtle about his admiration for Yuuri's persona. 

"She didn't call me an attention whore! I mean not by word, she just misunderstood my love for social media and I made my point to her. Besides, we know I love me some attention." 

Chris jumps next to her with her own phone in his hand, offering it to her. "There's a good chance this could turn into something real, so you should use it. Ask her on a _fake_ date." 

Viktoria snatches the phone from him and holds it protectively. "I don't want to impose myself on her what if she hates it? She's not obligated to accept a date unrelated to school."

He sighs, shaking his head. "Tomorrow is Saturday, in case you forgot, which you always do, Jenna is hosting a party at her place to get to know more people and probably the whole school will be there, and you're definitely expected to be there, so it's exactly the fake date you need." 

It's true they agreed on that sort of public appearances, but Yuuri hates parties and it feels a bit early to force her into one. "I don't know, what if she says no?" 

"Just fucking ask her first then mop later about the rejection." Yuri advises while destroying the controller, determined to beat Viktoria's high scores. 

"That's right, you won't know unless you ask first. And if she refuses don't take it personally, it's all  _fake,_ remember?" Chris now tugs at her hand holding the phone, encouraging her to do it. What's the worst thing that could happen? 

She takes a deep breath and decides to text her, and immediately they all accumulate around her, noses at her phone, including Yuri. 

  


**Me** _  
_

_hey Yuuri, it's me Viktoria (^♡^✿)_

_how are you?  (´ ∀ ` *)_

  


"What? No! Remove the fuckin' kaomojis!" Yuri protests, but Mila tells him to shut up they're cute, and Viktoria sends. They wait. 

After whole six minutes of staring at the phone with no blinking, a reply finally comes. 

  


**Yuuri (⌐▨_▨)❤**

_hey. im ok_

_so?_

  


**Me** _  
_

_sorry to interrupt u or something but_ _I_

_was wondering if ur available trrow night?_

_there's a party at Jenna's and maybe we_

_can go tgthr_ _?_

_if u want ofc  |ω･)ﾉ_

  


**Yuuri (⌐▨_▨)❤**

_ok_

_i'll text my address_

_text me what time to be ready_

_then come pick me up_

  


  


"Oh my god! She agreed so easily! I can't believe it. She wants me to pick her up too!" Viktoria cries as she hugs her phone, her reaction is understandable. 

"Woah...you're gonna see where she lives too!" Mila point out with equal excitement, and the idea is very tempting. Finally some mysteries to unfold! 

A minute later Yuuri texts her address and they're somehow surprised that she's living downtown, sort of disappointed. It conflicts with the ideal status they assumed her to be at.

  


  


**Me**

_amazing ＼(￣♡￣)／_

_i'll pick you at 7:30 , ok?_

  


**Yuuri (⌐▨_▨)❤**

_Try coming earlier_

_maybe 6:30?_

_Also don't eat anything before u_ _come_

  


  


"Oh...Is that an indirect invitation for dinner?" Chris comments, it sounds reasonable. 

"Wow! That's just...wow!" Viktoria is already in awe from the possibility, her mind rushes to play scenarios of that potential dinner and her heart dances in her chest. 

  


**Me**

_yay i'll be on time_

_see youヾ(^ω^*)_

  


  


Viktoria lets the phone fall from her hand then she falls apart, holding both her cheeks coyly and almost screaming. "Oh my god I'm going on a date with Yuuri and she's planning to invite me in a dinner too. Oh my god this isn't real!" Then she realizes something and instantly jumps out of the bed. "Oh my god I need to find something to wear!" She runs to her closet pointlessly, already making her mind on going on an emergency shopping the next morning with Chris. This is a big deal!

She's having her first (fake) date with Yuuri! 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I really hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it  
> these two girlies are killing me... in a good way <3  
> please leave me comments if you liked it enough <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know by comments and kudos and bookmarks, it's my food and water 
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@votretoast](https://twitter.com/votretoast)


End file.
